Royale Ramble
Mobs Treasure Your armoury crate will load out of the following groupings: |width=2%| |width=2%| |width=2%| |} |width=2%| |width=2%| |} Notes *The four Kings are loaded at the start. They do not aggro. *In the event that you wipe and try to raise people and save it, the remaining Cardians are Aggressive to Sight and Magic. *When one of the Kings is attacked, the rest would despawn and the Queen of Cups and Queen of Batons would appear. *King Cardians have TP Regain. *None are susceptible to Sleep or Lullaby, but all are to Gravity and Bind. (However, Gravity and Bind may cause rage, according to one theory.) *All Cardians are highly susceptible to the Stun effect from Head Butt and Violent Flourish, and will not rage due to this effect. *All Cardians have a "rage mode" where they become extremely evasive and resistant to damage. It has not been conclusively proven what triggers the rage but the following have been claimed: (See the discussion page for details.) **Rage is possible only after the Cardians have received the Weighted Down, Bind, or Cursed effect. ***Theory from FFO (JP FFXI Wiki). ***No testimony from anyone who specifically tested with "no Gravity/Bind/Curse" and yet result in rage. ***Blind has been demonstrated to cause rage. **Any offensive white or black magic may cause them to rage. ***Counter: Many groups have used Dia, Slow, Paralyze, Bio, Flash, etc. without the Cardians raging. ****Flash, Bio and Blind have been demonstrated to cause rage in at least some instances. Reprisal and magical spikes (Shock Spikes, Blaze Spikes, etc...) do not. ***Quick Draw does not appear to cause rage. **Skillchain Damage can make the cardians Rage. ***Counter: Many groups have used SC intentionally or unintentionally without the Cardians rage. ***Confirmed. JavelinX 15:53, December 9, 2009 *All three cardians can use uncapped Bludgeon which takes 3 shadows, and also "Deal Out" which is a hate reset move. *Queen of Batons may open with Sleepga, so it is recommended to be out of range or have poison potions for the beginning. *Queens can and will cast Cure IV on the King if they are in range. *Queens will not close within melee range, but they will close to casting range. If you are within melee range you will get attacked (hard). *All cardians will detect magic and aggro. So if you wipe and need to raise people, need to be outside magic aggro range to raise. *All cardians have an additional effect to their damage. They do NOT always go off on each melee hit. Known additional effects: **Queen of Cups - Additional Effect: Silence **Queen of Batons - Additional Effect: Paralyze **King of Swords - Additional Effect: Attack down **King of Coins - Additional Effect: Dispel **King of Cups - Additional Effect: Absorbs buffs **King of Batons - Additional Effect: HP Drain (16-105) ***Uses Blaze Spikes, which can deal 21 points of damage per hit. *Cardians can use their respective job's 2 hour. *Cardians have a chance to drop their respective card in the treasure pool prior to completing the BCNM. *Bard song Goddess Hymnus is useless in arena. *If you use Escape upon exit, you will be placed right outside Giddeus entrance, making the run around to next run much faster. Strategy * Strategies Video: BBscFyt0pV8 category:BCNM